


Jim and Blair at the Charity Ball

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair dances. Jim claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim and Blair at the Charity Ball

## Jim and Blair at the Charity Ball

by James Rellan

Dey ain't mine 'n I made no dough offa dem.

Not betaed.

This story is a sequel to: What Happened at the Loft 

* * *

Jim turned his hearing down yet again as the umpteenth society matron nattered in his ear about 'those poor children' and 'how glad she was to help'. He thought that if any of the fine ladies of Cascade sold half the jewelry they wore those poor children wouldn't have to worry about anything for couple of years. 

Blair swung by Jim and the matron dancing up a storm with the Mayor's daughter. Of course, Blair got to dance. All the young women in the room managed to gravitate in the Guide's direction without Blair giving anyone a second look. Naturally, Blair didn't refuse to dance. 

'Gotta shmooze, Jim. Keep the coffers full for the kids.' 

Shmooze. Hmph. More like gropefest. And if she doesn't get her hand off of my Blair's ass... 

"What do you think, Detective Ellison?" 

Jim dragged his attention back to the matron. "About what, ma'am?" 

"Your friend and the Mayor's daughter. They make a lovely couple." She tittered coyly. "Who knows, maybe romance is in the air." 

Jim scowled. "I doubt that. Sandburg's taken." 

"Oh. Pity." She looked disappointed. Probably had nothing better to do than match-make in her spare time, when she wasn't being charitable. 

"Excuse me, please." Jim strode out onto the dance floor in a direct line for his Guide. 

"Mind if I cut in?" He smiled at Blair. 

"Nah, man." Blair stepped back separating from Miss Octopushands. He gave a squeak of surprise when Jim swept him up in a passable waltz. 

"Jim!" 

"What?" 

"Um, not that I mind or anything, in fact this is great, you're my hero for rescuing me, but should you really be dancing with another guy in front of the cream of Cascade, wow, you're a fantastic dancer, Jim, uh Jim, are you listening to me?" 

The Sentinel gave him a smug look. "Just staking my claim, Sandburg." 

"Claim?" 

"Yeah, Chief. You, me, the whole lovers thing." 

"Oh. Oh!" Blair beamed at his lover. "I can't believe you just outed us in public at a high profile function." 

Blair's ponytail bounced as he shook his head smiling. "You never cease to amaze me. I love you." 

Jim froze tightening his grip on Blair to stop their dance. "You love me?" 

"You sound surprised." Blair looked at Jim thoughtfully. 

"Well, you've never said it like that before." 

"Like what?" 

"Like you meant it." 

"Oh. I do you know. Lots." Blair pushed into Jim's hips to get them moving again. 

"Good." Jim ignored the music and tucked his lover against him for a slow dance. "I love you, too." 

The next day, in addition to reporting the take for the children's charity, the papers gleefully printed the very cozy picture of The Cop of the Year and his lover playing an extended version of serious tonsil hockey. 

* * *

End Jim and Blair at the Charity Ball by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
